Perdidos entre dimensiones
by Luz.Izumi
Summary: que pasaría si el mundo de Naruto shippuden y el de Road The Ninja se juntaran de nuevo pero esta vez llevándoselos a todos ¿Qué reacción tendrían al verse a si mismo pero con diferentes personalidades? este es un fanfic Narusaku y sasuhina quedan advertidos. Capitulo 3 UP 12/10/2014
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **

Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto yo solo los tomo prestado para crear mi loca historia la trama si me pertenece.

**Notas del capitulo**

Este es un Two shot o un long fic todavía no lo decido de lo que pasaría si el mundo de Naruto shippuden y el de Road The Ninja se juntaran de nuevo pero esta vez llevándoselos a todos ¿Qué reacción tendrían al verse a si mismo pero con diferentes personalidades?

Antes de comenzar quisiera mencionar que desde el fandon de DBZ se han descubierto varios plagios, me refiero que se han robado Fanfic de DBZ y les han cambiado nombres y se han adjudicado su autoría... ¿A que quiero llegar? Que si alguna vez ven algunos de mis fanfic con otro autor adjudicándose autorías y que las historias fueran iguales a las mías les ruego me lo hagan saber *.* ah por cierto por comodidad de mi fic, Neji esta vivo en esta historia.

Sin aburrirlos mas ahora a leer ^. ^

—Vamos Sasuke si que te has vuelto lento— reía burlonamente Naruto mientras "entrenaba" con el moreno, realmente lo único que hacían era demostrar quien era el mejor y quien seria el mejor Hokage.

—Cállate maldito— le gritaba Sasuke estaba frustrado la pelea no tenia sentido tenían la misma fuerza la pelea no iba a ningún lugar.

Sakura los observaba sentada desde la grama por su estado era lo único que podía hacer habían pasado cuatro años desde que la cuarta guerra ninja había terminado y Sasuke había regresado a Konoha con la loca idea que se convertiría en Hokage, pero por el momento el único Hokage era el Ninja copia que ya no tenia tiempo ni para perderse por los caminos de la vida.

Después de una larga pelea (mas de lo que Sakura hubiera deseado) se dieron cuenta que no tenia sentido, que tenían que entrenar mas para convertirse mas fuerte que su contrincante.

Sakura vio como ambos se le acercaban el rubio con una sonrisa y el moreno con su típico semblante inmutable.

—Te sientes bien— le pregunto a Sakura con una sonrisa mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

—Claro, este niño y yo somos fuertes— le contesto con una sonrisa.

Sakura tenía seis meses de embarazo y su abultado no más bien gran vientre ya era notorio.

Él le regalo una gran sonrisa que denotaba la felicidad que sentía el rubio, de cómo ver a su peli rosa con una sonrisa y con su hijo en su vientre ahora estaba mas que claro que jamás volvería a estar solo.

Sakura desvió su vista hacia Sasuke le daba mucha pena verlo tan solo, se dejo consumir por el odio y la venganza que descuido todo lo demás solo deseaba que él encontrara a alguien para que sintiera la felicidad que ella y Naruto sentían.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar en dirección al pueblo para salir del bosque y cada quien tomar su camino, Naruto llevaba a su Sakura de la mano mientras molestaba a Sasuke.

—Oye Sasuke— le dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa de burla quería molestarlo

— ¿Qué quieres idiota?— le dijo el moreno con su típico semblante serio mientras caminaba no lo dijo con ningún tono en especial.

—Eres él menos habilidoso de los Uchiha— dijo Naruto mientras tomaba su mentón como si estuviera pensando eso hizo que Sasuke se detuviera en seco.

— ¿Qué dijiste?— dijo de la manera más tétrica que hasta a Sakura se le erizo la piel, pero a Naruto no le produjo nada.

—Pero si solo conociste a cuatro contando a Sasuke— le dijo Sakura con aire cansado por señalarle algo que era obvio.

—Pero los otros tenían técnicas geniales, por ejemplo...—Naruto lo pensó durante un segundo —Óbito, Recuerdas Sakura ¿cuando nos envió a otra dimensión?— le dijo el rubio desviando su vista hacia la peli rosa.

Sakura asintió, mientras un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo de solo recordarlo, sus padres habían muerto y ella estaba sola.

— Apuesto que nunca podrías hacer algo así ¡de veras!— dijo Naruto eufórico, de verdad se estaba pasando y con alguien tan inestable como Sasuke, no termino de hablar porque un golpe en el estomago cortesía de Sakura Haruno le había pegado muy fuerte.

Sakura sabia que no era buena idea retar a Sasuke y cuanto odiaba esos arranques del rubio.

Sasuke se quedo en silencio unos segundos que estaban preocupando a Sakura, hasta que su voz salió mas áspera de lo que se esperaban.

— ¿No crees que pueda?— le contesto Sasuke con una sonrisa terrorífica mientras desaparecía saltando entre los arboles.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?— le pregunto furiosa Sakura que hasta su bebé comenzó a dar golpes en su vientre.

—No te preocupes, no podrá hacerlo— le dijo Naruto con tranquilidad mientras la tomaba de la mano para que siguiera caminando.

—Espero que tengas razón— dijo muy desconfiada no era bueno que Sasuke se sintiera retado y que tratara de aprender Jutsu tan peligrosos.

Naruto y Sakura comenzaron a salir un año después de que terminara la guerra ninja contaban con diecisiete años, fue terrible la manera que sus padres se dieron cuentan les llego el chisme y exigieron que Naruto fuera para conocerlo.

No esta de mas mencionar que no fue una buena visita pero sobrevivieron y a muchos otros obstáculos que ahora ella no quería recordar.

Pero cuando salió embarazada no les quedo más que irse a vivir juntos pero para el rubio no era ningún sacrificio hasta gasto todos sus ahorros para comprar una casa, había sido una ventaja que no gastara mucho de lo que le pagaban.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Naruto retara a Sasuke y Sakura estaba algo inquieta no era buena señal que nadie lo hubiera visto y que de repente él le pidiera a Naruto y a todos los demás que se encontraran en un parque.

Todos se encontraban ahí, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Shino hasta Neji se encontraba ahí solo hacia falta lee y Tenten pero ellos se encontraban en una misión y Hinata que curiosamente llego unos segundo antes que Sasuke.

Naruto se encontraba sentado en unos columpios mientras que Sakura que se encontraba de pie estaba inquieta.

—Que aburrido ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— pregunto Shikamaru con su típica pose de aburrimiento total.

Sasuke ignoro la pregunta y veía fijamente a Naruto y Hinata estaba muy nerviosa —Esto es para que no vuelvan a retarme— dijo con una sonrisa que les erizo la piel y los puso en alerta y un sello en el brazo de Hinata se activo y luego lo único que vieron fue un destello de luz roja y luego... pues nada todos estaban en el mismo parque que hace unos segundo con la única diferencia que Sasuke sonreía victorioso.

— ¿Qué demonios hiciste?— le dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba, hasta que un grito le hizo detenerse.

Era Ino que dio un gran grito cuando se vio a si misma cruzando enfrente del parque con una ropa totalmente recatada y aburrida que tuvo el reflejo de tocarse su propia ropa para asegurarse de que todavía la tenia puesta.

Todos voltearon su vista hacia la otra Ino que quedo estática al verse a ella misma en el parque y todos se congelaron ¿Qué demonios sucedía?

— ¿Qué hiciste?— le preguntaba Kiba mientras se acercaba con mucho enojo hacia Sasuke hasta que Naruto lo detuvo.

—Lo... lograste— le dijo el rubio con mucho asombro mientras la otra Ino y la Ino de su dimensión se acercaban para verse mejor.

La Ino Recatada daba otro grito que volvió a ponerlos en alarma mientras veían a la rubia recatada desmayarse al muy estilo Hinata mientras su Ino los veía horrorizada levantando sus manos negando que le hubiera echo algo.

Los gritos alertaron al grupo que iba con la Ino recatada quienes corrieron al parque y se quedaron estáticos al ver a su Ino tirada en el suelo y otra vestida al muy estilo Hinata de su dimensión de pronto se pusieron nerviosos cuando vieron a todos en el parque ¡hasta a ellos mismos!

— ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?— Dijo el Chouji delgado de esa dimensión

Mientras un grito de Kiba de la dimensión de Shippuden hacia reaccionar a Ino —Ven aquí Ino— le gritaba el maestro de perros con preocupación mientras Shikamaru y todos estaban congelados a excepción de Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke y Hinata; esperen un momento ¿Hinata no estaba sorprendida?

El Chouji delgado levanto a la Ino recatada del suelo mientras los observaba fijamente —Shikamaru debemos informarle a la Hokage— le dijo casi en un susurro y desaparecieron.

Todos estaban confundidos e Ino temblaba abrazada de Kiba.

—Bueno— dijo en un suspiro Sakura al parecer nadie explicaba nada y tendría que hacerlo ella— no estamos en nuestra dimensión, nosotros ya estuvimos aquí una vez (dijo señalando a Naruto) y las cosas son diferentes—

Todos observaron a Naruto que reía estúpidamente y Sasuke que les daba la espalda.

—Pero eso no explica que hacemos aquí— dijo algo descolocado pero de manera seria Neji.

—Verán— dijo Sakura sobándose el puente de la nariz —Naruto reto a Sasuke que no podría hacer las mismos Jutsu que Óbito y este es el resultado—

—Porque se comportan como niños, par de imbéciles— les grito Ino mientras Kiba trataba de detenerla para que no los atacara.

—No importa además Sasuke puede sacarnos de aquí ¡de veras!— Dijo Naruto escondiéndose de la furia de Ino atrás de Sakura.

—No puedo— respondió Sasuke aun dándole la espalda, lo que hizo que todos gritaran alarmados.

— ¿A que te refieres con que no puedes?— pregunto asustada Sakura.

—Por lo menos no ahora, Tengo que esperar cierto tiempo— eso tranquilizo a Sakura por lo menos solo tendrían que esperar.

Ahora tenían que pasar desapercibidos y tal vez esconderse en el bosque seria buena idea hasta que sintieron una brisa y muchos Ambu caer de repente, poniéndolos en alerta hasta que escucharon la voz de Naruto.

—No los ataquen, no nos harán daño— el rubio se imaginaba que la Hokage o el Hokage no estaba seguro ya sabia de sus presencia y tenia la sensación que ellos eran mas fuertes que los ninjas de esa dimensión.

Naruto abrazo fuertemente a Sakura cuando unos Ambu se acercaron a ella era evidente que no quería que la tocaran —Iremos con ustedes pero no se acerquen— les dijo viéndolos fijamente a sus mascaras.

Los Anbu se rieron, ellos eran prisioneros y no tenían que ordenar nada pero la mirada enrojecida de Naruto enseñándoles los filosos dientes se dieron cuenta que no era recomendable acercarse a la peli rosa y mas cuando vieron su abultado vientre.

—Esta bien, caminen— ordeno uno de los Ambu y todos los siguieron hacia la torre de la Hokage.

Entraron todos a la oficina de la Hokage su sorpresa fue cuando ahí estaban todos ellos claro los de esa dimensión.

Hinata pudo ver a su contraparte vestida de manera sugerente que hizo que se ruborizara inmediatamente, Ino volvió a ver su versión recatada que bajaba la mirada y esta rodo los ojos, Kiba pudo ver a su versión jugando con unas orejas de gato mientras se las ponía y se estremeció él odiaba los gatos, Neji vio a su versión viendo de manera pervertida a la Ino de Shippuden y quiso golpearlo, Shikamaru vio a su contraparte riendo tontamente y sintió vergüenza, Chouji vio a su contraparte viéndolo de manera altiva y lo admiro y mucho y Shino casi mata al suyo cuando lo vio tratando de matar a sus insectos.

Naruto vio de nuevo a Menma aunque tenia el cabello negro eso lo sorprendió porque cuando se fue la vez anterior lo vio con su cabello rubio, Sakura vio a su contraparte se parecían mucho a diferencia del abultado vientre.

El que casi se muere fue Sasuke al ver a su contraparte tratando de regalarle una flor a Hinata pero a la otra no a la que tenía él al par.

Todos a excepción de Naruto y Sakura se sorprendieron de ver a Tsunade y a Shizune eran tan diferentes.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?— pregunto la Hokage viéndolos de manera seria aunque un poco sumisa y el que contesto no fue otro que el ultimo de los Uchiha.

—No es obvio— se lo dijo sin ningún tono en especial que estremeció a todos los presentes menos a los de la dimensión Shippuden.

—Su imagen es igual pero eso no es posible, esto es algún Jutsu de transformación, aunque mal hecho— les dijo de manera altiva Hinata de la dimensión en la cual se encontraban mientras veía fijamente a Sasuke de la dimensión Shippuden obviamente su ropa era diferente al Uchiha de su dimensión.

El Uchiha de Shippuden no volteo a ver a nadie de los presentes es como si su existencia no fuera nada para él obviamente no eran nada.

—La Hokage se dirigió a Naruto y le hablo — oye tu falso Menma— se lo dijo señalándolo.

Naruto se señalo el solo y le contesto — ¿Quién? ¿Yo?—

Todos rodaron los ojos a excepción de los de Shippuden — ¡claro que tú!— le grito uno de los presentes.

Naruto Sonrió tontamente —Yo soy Naruto, no me llamo Menma— todos abrieron fuertemente los ojos.

—Vaya que tonto eres, ni siquiera recuerdas que debes de decir el nombre de la persona que tratas de suplantar...— le dijo Shizune iba a seguir hablando cuando la voz de Sakura la interrumpió pero era la Sakura de esa dimensión.

— ¿Tu eres Naruto?— el rubio enfoco su vista hacia la persona que le hablaba y le sonrió de manera afirmativa.

La Hokage recordó que Sakura le dijo que ella había viajado a una dimensión diferente y que le dijeron que la llevarían con un tal Naruto.

—Salgan todos a excepción de ustedes— les dijo la Hokage señalando a los chicos de esa dimensión.

Luego Tsunade fijo la vista en los de la dimensión de Shippuden y les hablo —Ustedes vienen de otra dimensión ¿verdad?—

Todos se observaron confundidos hasta que los aludidos asintieron — ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?— les interroga la rubia.

—Pues el idiota de Sasuke quería demostrar que yo estaba equivocado...— y Naruto iba a seguir hablando cuando un gruñido furioso del moreno le corto las palabras.

—Entiendo Sakura me conto algo, así que confió que ustedes no son un peligro ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaran?— les hizo una pregunta.

—Todo depende de él— les dijo Naruto señalando a Sasuke mientras abrazaba a Sakura y esta se ruborizaba.

La rubia suspiro —Esta bien, busquen donde quedarse— y con esas palabras los saco de su oficina.

Ya en el pasillo el silencio era incomodo hasta que Sasuke de la dimensión en la que se encontraban intentaba darle una rosa a Hinata de Shippuden, Nadie escucho toda la frase que era la misma para todas las mujeres solo escucharon la ultima cuando le dijo —Yo siempre estaré contigo— mientras extendía una rosa que Hinata no se atrevía a tomar.

Cuando un grito del Uchiha de esa dimensión los asusto a todos, tenía una cara de espanto cuando la rosa que tenia en la mano era cortada por la mitad, mientras Sasuke de Shippuden volvía a colocar su espada en su estuche.

—Piérdete maldito— le dijo Sasuke a su contraparte activando el mangekyo Sharingan.

Hinata se sintió muy apenada y se disculpo con el muy asustado Uchiha de esa dimensión con una pequeña reverencia hasta que la voz del Uchiha de Shippuden la hizo apresurarse —Hinata, camina— y ella se apresuro a tomar el brazo de Sasuke mientras el seguia caminando.

Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos bueno los de la dimensión de Shippuden nadie se imagino que ellos tuvieran algo, solo de pensarlo les daba escalofríos.

Los más sorprendidos eran Naruto y Sakura aunque una voz los llamo.

—Hola, que linda tu pancita— era la Sakura de esa dimensión, Sakura de Shippuden se ruborizo.

—Muchas gracias— La peli rosa de esa dimensión se sentía extraña al imaginar que así se vería ella embarazada.

Ahora el Gran dilema era cuanto tiempo estarían ahí y donde se quedarían...

Continuara...

Hola les traigo una nueva historia se hace un solo rollo con los personajes pero espero que se entienda, ojala les guste y me dejen su opinión.

Les diré todos dicen que ese viaje fue una ilusión, pero si fue una ilusión que hacia la otra Sakura en la dimensión Shippuden así que quise tomarlo como que fuera otra dimensión y que de alguna manera Sasuke podía hacer este mismo Jutsu.

Besos

Luzero *.*


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Todos vieron irse a Hinata junto a Sasuke la cara de asombro de los de la dimensión de Shippuden era indescriptible y el susto en los chicos de la dimensión en la que se encontraba era igual de evidente, ese Sasuke no era igual al suyo y desde lejos se notaba lo peligroso que podía ser.

Naruto pudo observar que la Sakura de esa dimensión era muy parecida a la suya aunque con una personalidad más tranquila.

Hasta que un codazo de parte de su peli rosa lo saco abruptamente de sus pensamientos — ¿Qué tanto ves?— le pregunto Sakura irritada no podía creer que Naruto se haya quedado tanto tiempo viendo a otra mujer aunque era un pensamiento raro porque a quien estaba viendo era a ella misma.

—Yo…Sakura…este— el golpe lo dejo algo desorientado lo que hizo que Sakura se enfureciera mas, le iba a propinar otro golpe cuando una voz lo llamo.

—Entonces ¿Qué demonios vamos hacer?— pregunto irritada Ino cuando todos se acercaron para discutir que harían mientras Sasuke pudiera regresarlos a su dimensión.

Todos se observaban confundidos no tenían un plan concreto y no se podían ir hacia sus "casas" porque en realidad no eran sus casas.

—Pues tendremos que alquilar un lugar— Sugirió Kiba viendo sugestivamente a Ino quien le sonrió ese "tendremos" sonaba más a él y a la rubia.

Kiba estaba aprovechando el momento de quedarse a solas con Ino y todos lo notaron.

—Que problemático, será mejor que Shino, Chouji, Neji y yo alquilemos un lugar no será por mucho tiempo— agrego Shikamaru con un tono aburrido y cansado

—Entonces Sakura y yo alquilaremos un lugar también— Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

—Ahora solo queda Sasuke y Hinata— agrego el rubio pensativo mientras todos lo veían de manera cansada.

—Es claro que ellos se la sabrán arreglar— le contesto Ino con una sonrisa sugestiva.

Todos estaban decidiendo y terminando de arreglar los detalles de su estadía cuando una voz los interrumpió.

—Eh…pues hola— dijo la Ino de la dimensión en la que se encontraban con una sonrisa tímida— hemos estado hablando y nos gustaría que nos conociéramos mejor, bueno si ustedes quieren—

Los de la dimensión de Shippuden la vieron sorprendidos tal vez no era mala idea.

— ¡claro que nos gustaría! ¡De veras!— le contesto Naruto de una manera efusiva que asusto a la Ino de la dimensión en la que estaban.

— ¡Vamos Sakura!— le dijo Naruto a la peli rosa mientras la tomaba de la mano para llevarla hacia el grupo de chicos de esa dimensión.

Mientras los demás los veían un poco desconfiado pero que mas daba ya estaban ahí—

Al cabo de unos minutos todos ya se estaban conociendo, aunque algunos tenían ganas de golpearse a sí mismos pero tuvieron que aplicar el autocontrol para no hacerlo.

Era tanto el alboroto que nadie se dio cuenta que seguían en la torre de la Hokage, hasta que alguien los corrió a gritos del lugar.

Ya afuera la plática continuaba en especial la de Naruto con Menma —Que genial tu cabello ¿pero no lo tenias rubio?— le pregunto curioso Naruto mientras el moreno lo miraba de manera indiferente que le helo la sangre a la mayoría de ellos.

—Porque…. ¡me veo increíble!— grito eufórico Menma lo que asusto a algunos ya que realizaba poses como si estuviera enfrente de un fotógrafo.

Naruto sonrió muy feliz admirando como se vería él de cabello de negro y a todos les rodo una gota de sudor, Naruto era Naruto sin importar la dimensión.

Luego de unos segundos, Hinata de esa dimensión estaba aburrida y ya se quería ir así que se acerco a Menma y lo tomo de la mano —Vámonos ya estoy aburrida— en un tono totalmente caprichoso, a lo que Menma solo asintió.

— ¿Ustedes están saliendo?— pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

—Así es— le contesto una Hinata muy provocativa —y tú sales con ella— le dijo Señalando a Sakura que hablaba con la Sakura de esa dimensión.

—Y vaya que no pierden el tiempo— continuo diciendo con una sonrisa burlona al ver el abultado vientre de Sakura.

En ese momento la peli rosa se acerco a Naruto — ¿Dónde nos quedaremos?— le pregunto muy preocupada es que ya estaba cansada y lo que más quería era tomar una siesta.

—No se tendríamos que ir a caminar y tal vez encontremos algo— le contesto el rubio con una sonrisa.

—Si buscan donde quedarse hay unos departamentos cerca, podemos llevarlos— les dijo Menma de manera seria.

—Eso es perfecto— Agrego feliz Sakura

Los demás chicos estaban tratando de conocerse y decidieron cada uno tomar diferentes caminos.

Ino se iría con Kiba y los demás chicos a buscar departamentos con algunos de los chicos de la dimensión en la que se encontraban.

Todos se iban hasta que Naruto vio a lo largo a Hinata de su dimensión caminando hacia ellos con una sonrisa tímida.

—Eh…Chicos también queremos ver los departamentos— les dijo Hinata obviamente se refería a ella y a Sasuke.

Naruto iba hablar cuando una voz lo interrumpió — Ustedes se pueden quedar con nosotros en el barrio Uchiha, además él es un Uchiha— les dijo Sasuke de esa dimensión a Hinata de Shippuden.

Ella parecía dudosa no sabía si Sasuke iba a querer estar cerca de su contraparte cuando ella tuvo que tranquilizarlo para que no regresara y lo matara.

Pero Sasuke que estaba en un árbol cerca de ellos bajo de repente tomando a Hinata de la mano —Vamos— y esa fue la respuesta a lo que ella está pensando.

Sasuke de esa dimensión asintió y se dirigió a Sakura pero la de su dimensión —Nos vemos después— se despidió con una sonrisa ladeada a lo cual la peli rosa asintió y se sonrojo.

Todos tomaron caminos diferentes para buscar donde quedarse y dar una vuelta por la aldea.

Menma iba de la mano con Hinata caminando delante de Sakura y Naruto.

Por un segundo Sakura se quedo viendo a Menma debía aceptar que Naruto se vería muy bien de cabello negro o eran las hormonas del embarazo pero ya no tenía sueño quería llegar lo más pronto a los departamento para estar a solas con él.

Su rostro se comenzó a sonrojar al pensar en lo que harían cuando la voz de naruto le corto el pensamiento — ¿Qué tanto le ves a Menma?— le pregunto muy molesto el rubio.

—Eh…yo…— le balbuceaba Sakura no había notado que se había quedado perdida en sus pensamientos pero viendo a Menma.

— ¡Sakura te gusta Menma!— Grito Naruto en forma de reproche de una manera muy fuerte que hizo que la pareja de enfrente los volteara a ver

La cara de Hinata era de enojo cuando se imagino que esa peli rosa le gustaba su novio, pero un agarre muy fuerte de su mano y la mirada fuerte de Menma la hizo no decir nada.

— ¡Que! ¡Cómo puedes decir eso!— grito exasperada Sakura mientras Naruto comenzaba a caminar y dejarla atrás.

Sakura no sabía que hacer e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió y dio un gran grito de dolor mientras tomaba su vientre.

Naruto se volteo alarmado al verla con una expresión de dolor, así que se le olvido el enojo que tenia.

— ¿Estás bien?— pregunto el rubio muy alarmado mientras le tocaba el vientre.

—Me duele— le dijo Sakura con una cara de dolor.

— ¡Demonios! Vamos al hospital— le dijo Naruto levantándola del suelo y cargándola estilo princesa.

— ¡No! Solo quiero recostarme— le dijo Sakura colocando su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto para recostarse y reprimir la sonrisa de victoria a Naruto se le había olvidado que estaba enojado.

Mientras que Menma y Hinata si se dieron cuenta que ella esta fingiendo y solo sonrieron vaya que eran una pareja muy particular.

Por otro lado Hinata y Sasuke caminaban hacia el barrio Uchiha a veces dejaban a su acompañante atrás ya que era asediado por todo un harén de mujeres que no lo dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra.

Cuando llegaron al gran portal con el emblema del clan Uchiha, Hinata se puso nerviosa pero Sasuke estaba igual solo que no le demostraba.

En el camino venia reflexionando que si su vida era diferente en esa dimensión eso quería decir que sus padres estaba vivos ¿estaría preparado él para verlos de nuevo?—

Iba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando la vio ¿era su madre? Tal y como la recordaba

Se detuvo en seco obligando a Hinata a buscar lo que lo había hecho detenerse.

Era una mujer de cabello negro era muy hermosa con una piel pálida que deslumbraba a cualquiera y mas con la sonrisa cálida que les brindaba.

Luego la vio detenerse confundida —Sasuke ¿Por qué estas vestido así?— se le acerco más y Hinata pudo sentir como el moreno se estremecía, ella tomo con fuerza su mano para darle confianza y parecía funcionar porque el cuerpo de Sasuke se relajo lentamente.

—Madre aquí estoy yo— le dijo Sasuke de esa dimensión con una mirada cansada —Eres mi madre y ¿no puedes reconocerme?— agrego indignado el Uchiha de esa dimensión, dejando mas confundida Mikoto.

— ¿Pero que sucede aquí?— le dijo acercándose más a Sasuke de la dimensión de Shippuden quien instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Larga historia— contesto el uchiha de esa dimensión — te cuento luego ¿quería saber si ellos se podían quedar en la habitación de la ala sur que está vacía?—

— ¿Quedarse?— le pregunto Mikoto a su hijo — ¿son pareja?— le pregunto de manera "secreta" Mikoto a su hijo.

—Si— contesto él de la misma manera en que le estaba hablando su madre.

— ¿Ella no es Hinata Hyuga?— agrego su madre sorprendida.

—Sí, se podría decir que si—

—Pero si yo creí que a ti te gustaban de otro tipo asi como Saku…— Mikoto no pudo terminar la frase porque la cara de terror de su hijo se hizo evidente y más cuando elevo las voz.

— ¡Decidido se quedaran aquí!— les dijo el Uchiha de esa dimensión ante la mirada atónita de la pareja de Shippuden había sido un momento incomodo y extraño.

Y eso que acababan de llegar….

Continuara…..

Notas de la autora.

Hola muchas gracias por la buena acogida de mi historia a los que dejaron un comentario o pusieron esta humilde historia en favoritos o la siguen.

Son muy lindas y espero que les siga gustando la historia.

Ahora ¿Cómo piensan que le irá a Sasuke con su familia? Y los momentos de celos de Sakura y Naruto.

Espero me dejen su opinión

Muchas gracias un beso ^.^

Luzero


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Después de ver un sinfín de lugares donde quedarse, Sakura decidió que ya había tenido suficiente eligieron un lugar que no era muy grande pero si lo suficiente para que ambos estuvieran cómodos.

Menma y Hinata se fueron para que ellos se pudieran acomodar tranquilamente aunque no había nada que arreglar ya que no llevaban nada, por suerte el apartamento estaba amueblado con lo básico.

—Naruto— llamo la peli rosa, haciendo que el rubio girara su vista hacia ella.

—Quiero dormir, ven conmigo— le pidió con una dulce sonrisa, últimamente ella quería que cada vez que tomara una siesta y él estuviera cerca se acostara con ella para que la abrazara.

Al principio Naruto tan despistado siempre le decía que él no tenía sueño, ganándose un par de golpes según Sakura por insensible, luego aprendió que la peli rosa enojada y embarazada era mil veces peor.

Después de sonreírle la siguió a la cama donde se acostaron juntos, ella se acomodo en su pecho mientras él le acariciaba la espalda.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estemos aquí?— pregunto el rubio viendo hacia el techo.

—Mmm no lo se, según lo que Sasuke menciono podría ser una semana o menos— contesto ella ya con una voz somnolienta.

—Fue muy tonto retarlo ¿no es así?— le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa despreocupada.

Naruto no obtuvo respuesta mas que un sonido que parecía una afirmación, se dio cuenta que Sakura se había dormido pensó en levantarse pero se sentía tan bien estar así, que poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormido.

Luego un susurro lo despertó — ¿Naruto?— esa voz que tanto amaba lo estaba llamando pero él no abría los ojos pero sentía que una mano acariciaba su mejía mientras le susurraba de nuevo su nombre.

—Si no despiertas ahora, no volveremos hacer el amor jamas— en un segundo los ojos de Naruto se abrieron y pego un salto de la cama.

— ¡Estoy despierto!— vociferaba mientras se encontraba en una posición de alerta mientras Sakura lo miraba de manera avergonzada.

—Eres un pervertido— rio de manera nerviosa la peli rosa.

—No claro que no, solo que no te escuche la primera vez— reía de manera exagerada Naruto y ponía sus manos atrás de la nuca.

—Si, claro solo escuchas lo que te conviene— Sakura lo observaba de manera extraña que lo estaba poniendo nervioso así que hablo para cambiar el ambiente y salir del momento embarazoso.

— ¿Por qué me despertaste?— pregunto curioso el rubio.

—Debemos comprar víveres y yo deje mi dinero en la casa ¿tú traes suficiente dinero?—

—Creo que si, déjame buscar— y el rubio empezó a buscarse por toda su ropa hasta dar con su billetera que era normal había dejado de usar la que era en forma de sapito, encontro mucho dinero gracias a las misiones que realizaba.

—Que bien— suspiro aliviada Sakura hubiesen tenido muchos problemas si no tenían suficiente dinero —Aunque me encantaría darme un baño, pero no traemos más ropa—

Naruto pareció pensarlo —Tienes razón, tendremos que comprar algo de ropa—

— ¡Ahhhh!— grito de repente Sakura asustando mucho a Naruto haciendo que diera un pequeño brinco —en tu porta Kunai— le dijo la peli rosa agachándose levemente para sacar algo del estuche.

Naruto vio como Sakura extendió un vestido color rosa, con la insignia del clan Uzumaki en la espalda, era ajustado hasta la cintura y luego se volvía más amplio a medida que bajaba.

El rubio la miro anonadado— ¿Cómo metiste eso, en un estuche tan pequeño?— todo lo decía señalando la prenda como si se tratara de algún tipo de brujería —Es mas ¿Cuándo lo metiste?— Naruto no se dio cuenta cuando ella hizo eso.

—Es el arte de aprovechar cada espacio— contesto ella con una sonrisa de superioridad que asusto más a Naruto.

Después de darse una relajante baño, salieron juntos a comprar los víveres para cenar ese día, todo sucedió normal claro obviando por completo las miradas que los del pueblo les daban al verlos pasar juntos y a la peli rosa embarazada.

—Ya me estoy cansando que me vean de esa manera— le dijo la peli rosa apretando los dientes hasta hacerlos chirriar.

—Ya tranquila, no olvides que ellos no saben nada— trataba de tranquilizarla el rubio cuando una voz los hizo voltear.

— ¡Menma!— ambos se dieron vuelta para encontrarse con Kushina quien los veía de manera sonriente hasta que se acerco lo suficiente para verlos mejor y fruncir el seño.

— ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? Porque tienes el cabello rubio— dijo tomando del cabello a Naruto y haciendo a un lado a Sakura.

Luego desvió su vista hacia Sakura quien se había dado la vuelta para tomar unas bolsas dándole una imagen de la insignia de su clan en la espalda, en ese momento a la pelirroja se le cayo la mandíbula al suelo y más cuando Sakura se dio vuelta dándole una imagen de su vientre.

Kushina comenzó a jalar del cabello a Naruto — ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¡Nos vamos un par de meses y nos haces esto!— Minato que hasta ese momento había pasado desapercibido mas que por su típica sonrisa, tomo a Kushina por la cintura para apartarla de Naruto y tranquilizarla.

Naruto y Sakura literalmente se hicieron pequeños ante la figura de Kushina a la cual el cabello le comenzó a revolotear de manera que era básicamente imposible por la fuerza de gravedad.

Sus ojos daban miedo al igual que su expresión, ahora mas que nunca entendían el apodo "el demonio sangriento de Konoha"

Comenzaron a caminar de espaldas mientras ella se les acercaba lentamente hasta que alguien los salvo — ¡Mamá! ¡Aquí estoy yo!— grito Menma mientras se acercaba a ellos y la cara de confusión de Kushina se hacia evidente.

Menma caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos con un semblante de vergüenza.

— ¿pero que? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?— las palabras no salían coherentemente de la boca de la pelirroja.

—Ah tu eres Naruto— dijo con una sonrisa Minato a lo cual el rubio asintió.

— ¡Si! ¿Me recuerdan?— contesto con una sonrisa triunfante.

Minato solo asintió mientras Kushina terminaba de procesar todo para luego hablar — ¿ustedes son los que estuvieron aquí la ultima vez?—

Ambos asintieron, mientras Kushina comenzaba a sonreír para luego abrazarlos a ambos, de alguna manera ella sentía que Naruto era su hijo y estaba feliz de que ellos pronto serian una familia completa.

Después del abrazo Kushina se acerco "secretamente" a Minato para susurrarle algo —yo te dije que esos dos se traían algo— todo ante la mirada de Naruto Menma y Sakura a quienes les rodo una gota de sudor.

Minato y Kushina llevaban seis meses en una misión y justamente ese día volvían y Menma había ido a su encuentro nunca se imagino que primero se los encontrarían la pareja y que se armaría un escándalo a mitad del pueblo.

Pero quienes tampoco la estaban pasando como en un jardín de rosas era Sasuke y Hinata después del muy extraño e incomodo momento, les habían mostrado su habitación.

—Mmm Sasuke ¿no crees que deberíamos de ayudar con la cena?— pregunto Hinata mientras se sentaba en la cama donde el moreno se encontraba viendo el techo.

—Hmp, no creo que sea necesario— contesto con su típico semblante inmutable.

—Pero ve tú si quieres— añadió con una sonrisa ladeada que pocas veces o casi nunca le regalaba a nadie a excepción de Hinata cuando estaban solos.

Hinata sonrió para luego asentir muy feliz, se acerco un poco y le dio un leve beso en los labios para salir de la habitación.

Se sentía un poco incomoda de no ayudar en la casa donde estaba de invitada.

Llego a la cocina donde encontró a Mikoto cociendo algunas verduras.

— ¿Eh...disculpe puedo ayudarle en algo?— sonó en un susurro la voz de Hinata haciendo que Mikoto se diera la vuelta y le sonriera.

—No te preocupes estoy bien—

—No...Yo quisiera ayudarle— añadió Hinata con una sonrisa amable.

—Este bien, ven y corta estas zanahorias, juntos con estas otras verduras— la morena comenzó hacer su labor con entusiasmo, el silencio era agradable no era para nada incomodo.

—Veo que mi hijo confía en ti— le dijo Mikoto mientras arrojaba unas verduras a la olla hirviendo, al parecer el sentimiento de una madre es el mismo no importa de que universo o realidad venga su hijo.

—Eso espero— le sonrió ella.

—Solo que me preocupa como seremos nosotros en su universo, ya Sasuke me lo explico todo— continuo hablando la matriarca del clan Uchiha.

—Es...complicado— Hinata no quería hablar mucho de ese tema y mas porque no sabia si estaba bien hacerlo.

—Pero es que él es tan diferente, me preocupa el pensar que seamos malos padres en su realidad— agrego muy triste —parece que él ha sufrido mucho—

—Si ha sufrido, pero no es po el motivo que ustedes creen, es porque...— dudo un segundo en decirlo hasta que alguien la interrumpió.

—El motivo es que todos ustedes están muertos en mi realidad— le contesto Sasuke de Shippuden sin ninguna expresión y sin ningún tono en especial.

Mikoto se tenso para luego darse la vuelta y quedar de frente al moreno — ¿pero porque? ¿Quién haría algo así?—

—Fue Itachi, los mato a todos y solo yo sobreviví, aunque creo que era algo que él tenía que hacer—Sasuke iba a seguir hablando cuando la voz suplicante de Hinata lo detuvo.

Ella pudo notar como Mikoto comenzaba a tambalearse y buscar un asiento la información tan cruda que Sasuke le daba era demasiado.

— ¡Sasuke! Detente por favor— ese fue un ruego de Hinata desde lo mas profundo de su corazón.

Sasuke solo la observo fríamente para luego quitarse del marco de la puerta e irse.

Hinata se acerco a Mikoto — ¿se encuentra bien?—

Mikoto la observó con los ojos llorosos — ¿Todo eso es cierto?—

Hinata asintió con dolor para luego relatarle toda la Vida de Sasuke Uchiha de la dimensión de Shippuden.

Si antes la matriarca del clan Uchiha no entendía a Sasuke ahora si lo haría, un dolor en su pecho se hizo agudo al escuchar la vida de soledad, dolor, venganza y redención del moreno pero que de alguna manera habían cambiado para siempre la personalidad del niño en que pudo haberse convertido.

Hinata volvió a la habitación pero no encontró a Sasuke se imagino que estaba molesto por que ella casi le cuenta todo a Mikoto.

La morena se resigno a dormir lentamente comenzó a cerrar los ojos hasta quedar dormida.

Hasta que el colchón comenzó a crujir, abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos oscurecidos de Sasuke que la miraban fijamente, estaba encima de ella.

— ¿Sasu...?— no termino la frase ya que él puso un dedo en sus propios labios dándole a entender que hiciera silencio.

Eso la dejo muda pero solo un momento —Sasuke yo...lo siento— de nuevo iba hablar cuando él prefirió hacerla callar con un beso que comenzó de manera apasionada, mientras lentamente metía la lengua en la boca de Hinata saboreándola y haciéndola gemir.

Sasuke levanto la camisa de Hinata dejando al descubierto sus muy bien dotados montículos que eran adornados por un botón rosa que estaba llamando la atención del moreno quien no se las negó.

Comenzó a lamer desde la clavícula, bajando hacia el camino en medio de sus pechos, robándole gemidos y leves suspiros a la morena que lo estaban volviendo loco.

Beso sus pezones con mucha dedicación, mientras la erección en su propio pantalón se hacia insoportable y con un ágil movimiento corto el pantaloncillo de Hinata llevándose la ropa interior también, ganándose un gemido de protesta al cual solo sonrío.

Se quito su pantalón, para poder sentir la humedad en Hinata a la cual no dejaba pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

Comenzó a tocar su entrepierna, jugando con la sensación de la humedad con el pulgar presionaba levemente ese botoncito que hacia que Hinata no pudiera contener sus gemidos, Sasuke solo sonreía con superioridad para acercarse a su oído.

—Eres un pequeña pervertida— le susurro con una voz ronca cargada de deseo que hizo que las piernas de Hinata temblaran.

—Mmm no...mmm no soy...una pervertida— le contesto Hinata con un fuerte sonrojo y en medio de jadeos.

Sasuke sonrío de esa manera perversa de nuevo para luego colocarse encima de ella, mientras que con las rodillas separo sus piernas para luego poner una en su hombro.

— ¿No eres una pequeña pervertida?— Sonrió el moreno.

—Mmm no...Mmm— Hinata no pudo seguir contestando porque el comenzó a acariciar su zona intima con su miembro, haciendo que la morena se humedeciera mas.

—Si lo eres, ahora quieres que te lo haga ¿verdad?— sonrío mientras lamia la pantorrilla de la morena quien se estremeció.

—Dímelo— ordeno Sasuke con un tono un poco más rudo

Hinata comenzó a jadear mas fuerte cuando él siguió acariciando su entrepierna —Vamos Hinata dímelo— ya era suficiente la morena no soportaba mas necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella.

—Sasuke...por favor— gimió con fuerza al sentir las manos de Sasuke en sus pechos.

— ¿Por favor que?— sonrío con malicia Sasuke mientras acomodaba su miembro en esa pequeña entrada que lo volvía loco.

—Por favor... penétrame— y eso fue todo lo que el moreno necesitaba oír para introducirse de golpe en Hinata haciéndola gemir tan fuertemente que es posible los oyera todo el barrio Uchiha.

Sasuke se acerco a Hinata y le susurro —Buena niña— y comenzó un vaivén que los estaba llevando al éxtasis y cubriéndolos con una fina capa de sudor.

Llego un momento en que Sasuke decidió cambiar de posición, la levanto y la sentó sobre él y se introdujo de golpe en ella, ambos podían verse a los ojos pero la mirada de Sasuke era demasiado intensa y mas cuando toco un punto en especifico dentro de Hinata que hizo que la morena se estremeciera.

— ¿Ahí?— le dijo con una sonrisa divertida Sasuke.

Hinata solo asintió y luego un gemido muy fuerte salió de los labios de la morena cuando Sasuke presiono con más fuerza en ese punto, la embriagaba tanto placer que no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos hasta que una voz se lo impidió

—Mírame Hinata— ella alzo su vista y los ojos negros de Sasuke se prendaron en ella evitando que bajara la mirada cuando la sensación de placer se hacia mas intensa, no puedo evitar aferrarse al cuello del moreno mientras algo explotaba en su vientre junto con la culminación del moreno.

Hinata se quedo ahí aferrada a Sasuke, estaba cansada y solo pudo susurrar —Te amo Sasuke— antes de quedarse dormida así aferrada a él.

Él tomo su cabello y lo acaricio para luego recostarla en la cama donde él también lo hizo.

La acomodo mejor en su pecho para darle un beso en la frente —Yo también te amo— aunque Hinata ya no lo escuchaba inconscientemente sonrío, ya que despierta Sasuke jamás le había dicho esas palabras.

Sasuke se quedo un momento perdido en sus pensamientos y es que se había dejado cautivar por la belleza e inocencia de Hinata y eso era lo que mas le encantaba esa inocencia y luz que ella irradiaba lo hacia sentir ¿feliz?

Y así termino el primer día mas caótico de la historia en la nueva dimensión...

Continuara...

Notas de la autora.

Uff este capitulo si fue largo solo espero que les guste y me dejen su linda opinión y ¿lemon? Que tal que les pareció es el primero que haga de Sasuke espero haya salido decente ya saben quiero agradecerles a cada una de ustedes para seguir esta humilde historia o ponerla en favoritos. Ah y ya saben comentar es agradecer ^.^

Besos

Luzero


End file.
